escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ulises (poema)
thumb|right|200px|[[Alfred Tennyson, autor de Ulysses.]] Ulysses es un poema del poeta victoriano Alfred Tennyson (1809-1892), escrito en 1833 y publicado en 1842 en el segundo volumen de los bien recibidos poemas de Tennyson. Siendo un poema frecuentemente citado en la literatura inglesa, y usado popularmente para ilustrar el monólogo dramático. Ulises describe a un público indeterminado con descontento y nerviosismo en su regreso a su reino, Ítaca, después de sus largos viajes. Frente a la vejez, Ulises anhela viajar y explorar de nuevo, a pesar de su reencuentro con su esposa Penélope y su hijo Telémaco. El personaje de Ulises (del griego, Odiseo) ha sido usado ampliamente en la literatura mundial. Las aventuras de Odiseo primeramente fueron registradas en Ilíada y en Odisea, ambas escritas por Homero (800-600 a. C.), y Tennyson describe la narración del autor de la Grecia Antigua en su poema. Muchos críticos, sin embargo, creen que Ulises, de Tennyson, recuerda al personaje de Ulisse en Inferno, de Dante Alighieri, en La Divina Comedia (1320). Según la narración de Dante, Ulises fue condenado al infierno junto con los falsos consejeros, tanto por la búsqueda del conocimiento humano más allá de sus límites que por sus aventuras en el desprecio de su familia.Alighieri, La divina comedia pág. 14 En la mayor parte de esta historia, los lectores ven a Ulises como un hombre heroico y decidido, admirándolo por su determinación, «por su empeño, por sus búsquedas, por encontrar algo en ellas y por nunca rendirse».Pettigrew 1963 pág. 28 La opinión de que Tennyson pretendía crear un personaje heroico es una idea apoyada por sus declaraciones sobre el poema y por los acontecimientos en su vida -la muerte de su amigo más cercano- quien lo incitó a escribir su poema. En el siglo XX, expertos comenzaron a tener disponibles algunas interpretaciones de Ulysses, las cuales generaron pequeñas ironías en el poema. Argumentan, por ejemplo, que Ulises deseaba abandonar egoístamente su reino y a su familia, y cuestionan eso hacia Ulises por demostrar como se les asemeja a los protagonistas imperfectos en la mayoría de las literaturas más antiguas. Sinopsis y escritura El poema comienza, Ulises regresa a su reino, Ítaca, después de haber tenido un largo y agitado retorno a su hogar después de los combates en la Guerra de Troya. Enfrentándose de nuevo contra la vida doméstica, Ulises expresa su falta de alegría, incluso su indiferencia contra la «raza salvaje» que él comanda. Ulises contrasta su inquietud y el aburrimiento con su heroico pasado. El contempla su avanzada edad y por último, su eventual muerte «vida sobre vida, todas son muy pequeñas, incluso para mí ... los pequeños en este mundo permanecerán» Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 24 y 26 y ansía el poseer más experiencia y conocimiento. Su hijo Telémaco heredará el trono que Ulises dejó vacío. Ulises piensa que su hijo será un rey adecuado, sin embargo, parece tener poca empatía éste «El trabaja su oficio, yo exploro» Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 43 aunque cumpla con los requisitos que el gobierno exige «Con la prudencia en calma» Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 36 y «dando suaves pasos». Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 37 En la parte final, Ulises presta atención a los marineros y los llama para unirse a él en otra búsqueda, sin garantías en cuanto a sus destinos, intentando regresar a su heroico pasado: thumb|right|200px|[[Odiseo durante una parte de su viaje tratando de vencer la atracción de las sirenas.(Museo de l'Hotel Sanderin, Saint Omer, Francia).]] Prosodia El lenguaje del orador es austero y vigoroso, y expresa los incompatibles estados de humor de Ulises entre su pasado y su futuro. A menudo hay un marcado contraste entre el sentimiento de las palabras de Ulises y el tono que las expresa.O'Gorman, Francis (2004). Victorian Poetry: An Annotated Anthology. Blackwell Publishing. pág. 85. ISBN 0-631-23436-5. Por ejemplo, el persistente pentámero yámbico se interrumpe a menudo con espondeos (pies métricos que consisten en dos largas sílabas), que frenan el ritmo del poema; el laborioso lenguaje pone en duda la fiabilidad de los sentimientos de Ulises. En este contexto caben destacar las líneas 19-21: Observando su tedioso efecto prosódico, el poeta Matthew Arnold recalcó, "these three lines by themselves take up nearly as much time as a whole book of the Iliad." (al español, "sólo estas tres líneas consumen tanto tiempo como un libro entero de la Ilíada")Citado en Markley, pág. 125. Muchas de las cláusulas del poema desembocan en la siguiente línea; this enjambment enfatiza la inquietud e insatisfación de Ulises. Forma Las setenta líneas del poema de verso blanco son presentadas como un monólogo dramático. Los estudiosos no están de acuerdo en cómo funciona el lenguaje de Ulises en este formato; to está imperiosamente claro a quien se dirige Ulises, de dirigirse a alguien, y desde que lugar. Algunos opinan que el verso pasa de un monólogo a un llamamiento al público, cuando parece que Ulises habla consigo mismo en el primer movimiento, para luego dirigirse a la audiencia cuando presenta a su hijo, y finalmente reubicarse en la costa para dirigirse a los marineros.Hughes, pág. 201.En este sentido, el lenguaje honesto y directo de la primera estructura rítmica contrasta con la carga política de las últimas dos estructuras rítmicas. Por ejemplo, la segunda estrofa (33–43) sobre Telemachus, donde Ulises medita, una vez más, sobre la vida familiar, es una "versión revisada las líneas 1-5 para el consumo público": una "carrera salvaje" se cambia por "gente con problemas". Las irónicas interpretaciones de "Ulises" pueden ser el resultado de la tendencia actual de considerar al narrador de un monólogo dramático como "poco fiable". De acuerdo con el crítico Dwight, el poema ha sido víctima de lecturas revisionistas en las que el lector espera reconstruir la verdad de las revelaciones accidentales y engañosas del narrador.Culler, pág. 368. El propio Culler ve en "Ulises" una dialéctica donde el narrador sopesa las virtudes de una acercamiento contemplativo y activo de la vida;Markley, pág. 126. Ulises se mueve a través de cuatro fases emocionales que son autoreveladoras, que no irónicas: comenzando con su rechazo de la improductiva vida a la que ha vuelto en Ítaca, es entonces cuando, con alegría, recuerda su heróico pasado, reconoce la validez de los métodos de gobierno de Telémaco, y con estos pensamientos planea un nuevo viaje.Culler, pág. 383. Publicación histórica Tennyson completó el poema el 20 de octubre de 1833,A.T. Tennyson and A . Day, Alfred Lord Tennyson: selected poems (1991), 360. pero no fue publicado hasta 1842, en su segunda colección de Poems. A diferencia de muchos otros grandes poemas de Tennyson, «Ulysses» no fue revisada tras su publicación.Cressman, Edmund D. (Nov. 1928). "The Classical Poems of Tennyson". The Classical Journal 24 (2): 98–111. Originalmente, el poema de Tennyson estaba compuesto por cuatro estrofas, pero el poema fue impreso sólo con la tercera y la cuarta estrofa, estructuras éstas que afectaron el análisis de la narración de Ulises. Con tres estrofas, el poema se divide en las líneas 33 y 44; con cuatro, la introducción de cinco líneas se convierte en su propia estructura rítima. En esta versión de cuatro estructuras, la primera y la tercera abarcan temas paralelos, pero pueden leerse como monólogos interiores y exteriores, respectivamente.Pettigrew, pág. 41. Interpretaciones thumb|left|«Ulysses» fue escrito después de la muerte del amigo más allegado de Alfred, [[Arthur Henry Hallam (1811-1833).]] Elementos bibliográficos Tennyson escribió Ulysses después de la muerte de su amigo más allegado de la Universidad de Cambridge, el poeta Arthur Henry Hallam (1811-1833), con quien tenía una fuerte ligación emocional. Los dos amigos gastaban mucho tiempo discutiendo aspectos poéticos y filosóficos y, viajando hacia el sur de Francia, a los Pirineos y a Alemania, Tennyson consideró que Arthur estaba destinado a la grandeza, posiblemente como un estadista.Hughes 1979 pág. 197 Cuando Tennyson se enteró de la muerte de su amigo el 1 de octubre de 1833, él se econtraba en Somersby, Lincolnshire, Inglaterra, en cuartos habitados por su madre y por nueve de sus diez hermanos. Su padre había muerto en 1831, requiriendo el retorno de Tennyson a su familia, además de tomar las responsabilidades. Los amigos de Tennyson estaban cada vez más preocupados por su salud física y mental durante este tiempo. La familia tenía poco ingresos financieros y tres de sus hermanos de Tennyson, Edward, Charles y Septimus, estaban enfermos mentalmente. Sin embargo la percepción del mundo para Tennyson mejoró - se adaptó a sus nuevas responsabilidades domésticas, recuperando el contacto con sus amigos y publicando su primer libro en 1832 - hasta que, desafortunadamente, la noticia de la muerte de Hallam llegó. Tennyson compartió la trsiteza con su hermana Emilia quien tenía como novio a Hallam. De acuerdo con la experta victoriana Linda Hughes, el abismo emocional entre el estado de sus asuntos domésticos y la pérdida de su amistad especial informaron a la lectura de Ulysses - en particular de su tratamiento hacia domesticidad.Hughes 1979 pág. 198 En cierto momento, el descontento de Ulises pareció reflejar aquella de Tennyson, que se sentía frustrado con un control de casa en tal estado de tristeza. En otro momento, Ulises está determinado a trascender a su ya avanzada edad y en su ambiente para poder viajar nuevamente. Puede ser que la determinación de Ulises en desafiar a las circunstancias atrajo a Tennyson a la leyenda;Hughes 1979 pág. 199 él menciona que el poema «le dio el sentimiento y la necesidad de continuar, de seguir y de enfrentar la vida». En otra ocasión, el poeta dice «Si quieren saber más sobre mí en el mismo Ulysses, que fue escrito bajo el sentimiento de una pérdida y todo se había ido. El poema fue más escrito con sentimientos sobre una pérdida Hallam que recopilado de muchos poemas de In Memorian». La muerte de Hallam influenció buena parte de la poesía de Tennyson, incluyendo talvez su más estimado trabajo, In Memoriam A.H.H., comenzado en 1833 y terminado diecisiete años más tarde. Otros críticos piensan que las faltas de concordancia estilizadas entre el poema y su autor hacen de Ulysses un poema excepcional. W. W. Robson escribió, «el ser socialmente responsable, el realmente maravilloso y el individuo comprometido, está expresando sentimientos celosos no hablamos de Tennyson, el más no-celoso, solitario y rudo de los poetas». W. W. Robson. "The Dilemma of Tennyson". In Killham, 1957. Él encontró las dos notorias personalidades de Tennyson, el «ser socialmente responsable» y el poeta melancólico, las cuales sólo se encuentran en Ulises, aunque no se pueda reconocer durante el seno de todo el texto. Contexto literario thumb|right|150px|En una de las [[acuarelas de William Blake, quien ilustró el Infierno de Dante, Ulises y Diomedes fueron condenados al Octavo Círculo.Ulysses and Diomed Swathed in the Same Flame (1824–1827) National Galley of Victoria.]] Tennyson adopta aspectos del personaje y de la narrativa de Ulises de muchas fuentes.Stanford 1993 p. 202 El tratamiento para el personaje es la primera mención del Ulises moderno-antes que él, el poeta de la Antigua Grecia, Homero, introdujo al personaje (Odiseo en Griego ), y, en el curso de dos años, distintos poetas utilizaron a dicho personaje, entre ellos Eurípides, Horacio, Dante Alighieri, William Shakespeare y Alexander Pope. En La Odisea, de Homero, se presentan los antecedentes de la narrativa del poema, en su undécimo libro, el profeta Tiresias establece que Ulises volvería a Ítaca después de un viaje difícil y, posteriormente, comenzaría uno nuevo y misterioso, sin embargo, moriría pacíficamente, ya que la vaga muerte venía «desde el mar». Al final del poema de Tennyson, Ulises reconoce y contempla cuál es ese nuevo viaje. Sin embargo, el personaje de Tennyson no es un amante de los asuntos públicos como el de Homero. En cambio el carácter «Ulisse» de Inferno, de Dante Alighieri, es la principal fuente del personaje de Tennyson,Pettigrew 1963 p. 31 que tiene un efecto muy importante sobre la interpretación del poema. Ulisses, de Dante Alighieri, recuerda durante su viaje, durante el vigésimo sexto canto de Infierno, en el cual es condenado al Octavo Círculo de los falsos consejeros por usar de mala fe el donde de la razón. Dante trata de que Ulisse, «con sus celos (...)/en explorar el mundo», como un consejero del mal que ansía la aventura, renegando contra su familia y contra sus responsabilidades en Ítaca.Rowlinson 1994 p. 241 Tennyson proyecta esos celos en el deseo insaciante de Ulises por el conocimientoD. R. Schwarz. Reading Joyce's Ulysses. , 1987. ISBN 0-312-66458-3: La intención del poema para recordar el carácter extraordinario sigue siendo evidente en algunos pasajes. «I am become a name» (Estoy convertido en un nombre), lo que recuerda un episodio de La Odisea, en la que Demódoco recita las aventuras de Odiseo, en presencia del rey, el cual reconoce su reputación. Con frases como «There gloom the dark broad seas» (Hay una penumbra oscura que amplia los mares)Ulysses (1833), verso 45 y «The deep / Moans round with many voices» (Los profundos / Gemidos rondan con muchas voces)Ulysses (1833), verso 55 y 56, lo que parece pensar que Tennyson estuviera invocando a Homero.Markley 2004 p. 124 Los críticos también han señalado la influencia de Shakespeare en dos enjambements. En la estrofa anterior, la raza salvaje «That hoard, and sleep, and feed, and know not me» (Que se amontonan, y duermen, y comen y no saben nada de mí)Ulysses (1833), verso 5 hace el eco de un monólogo del Príncipe en Hamlet: «What is a man, / If his chief good and market of his time / Be but to sleep and feed? A beast, no more.» (¿Qué es un hombre? / Cuyo mejor uso es el aprovechamiento de su tiempo, y / ¿dormir y comer? / Una bestia, simplemente)Douglas Bush (Jan 1943). ""Tennyson's 'Ulysses' and 'Hamlet'."". 'The Modern Language Review' IV, iv. 32 ff.: 38. El paso de Tennyson «How dull it is to pause, to make an end, / To rust unburnish’d, not to shine in use!» (¿Es tan aburrido hacer una pausa para hacer un final? / ¿Para hacer que algo saque chispas cuando no brilla en su uso?), hace recordar al Ulises de Shakespeare en Troilo y Crésida (c. 1602). Stanford, 1993 p. 203 203 En la última estrofa de« Ulysses», que es uno de los más conocidos pasajes de la poesía en inglés, presenta la evidencia total de Dante. Ulises se mira con atención a sí mismo y a su reino, hablando de los puertos, mares y de sus marineros. La tendencia de la insatisfacción y la debilidad en su vejez sigue siendo la poesía, pero finalmente Tennyson deja a Ulises «intentar, buscar, encontrar y no rendirse»Ulysses'' (1833) (verso 70), recordando el deseo dantesco y que fue condenado por conocer más allá de los límites del conocimiento. Las palabras del personaje de Dante por lo que le pide a sus hombres pensar en el viaje que es algo paralelo a lo de Ulises, de Tennyson, que llama a sus hombres para irse en un último viaje. Citando el Ulises de Dante: No entanto, críticos notam que na narrativa homérica, os marinheiros originais de Ulisses estão mortos. Portanto, uma ironia significativa se desenvolve do discurso de Ulisses a seus marinheiros — "Come, my friends, / 'This not too late to seek a newer world" ("Venham, meus amigos, / Não é tão tarde para buscar um mundo mais novo") — versos 56 e 57. Já que o Ulisse, de Dante, que já tinha tomado para si esta viagem e relata isso em Inferno, o monólogo inteiro de Ulisses pode ser previsto como a sua recordação enquanto estava no Inferno.Rowlinson 1994 p. 132 O efeito recíproco das narrativas entre as ocupações envolvendo Ulisses tem sido examinado por vários escritores. O crítico moderno de Tennyson, Matthew Rowlinson, considera "Ulysses" um argumento para a continuação de uma narrativa numa tradição textualRowlinson 1994 p. 121-123 e uma "meditação sobre aquela continuidade".Rowlinson 1994 p. 122 O narrador do poema fala no tempo ficcional de Ulisses, de Homero, mas as sua apelações também pertencem ao texto de Tennyson, que existe em outra ordem temporal. No poema de Tennyson, Ulisses declara a inseparabilidade de sua pessoa e de seu nome: "I am become a name (...) I am a part of all that I have met" ("Estou tornando-me um nome (...) Sou uma parte de tudo que tenho encontrado") — versos 11 e 18. Fazendo isso, o narrador parece se referir à fama de Ulisses estendendo-se de muitas obras literárias sobre ele. Ulises como narrador 220px|thumb|«Satanás asciende del lago de fuego» ([[1866) por Gustave Doré; una interpretación crítica del poema compara los sentimientos interpretação crítica do poema compara os sentimentos finales de Ulises con «ninguno se aprende a presentar la entrega» de Satanás en el Paraiso, de John Milton.]] O grau em que Tennyson se identifica com Ulisses tem provido um dos grandes debates entre os estudiosos do poema. Os críticos acham que Tennyson se identifica com o orador que leu o discurso de Ulisses "afirmativamente", ou sem ironia. Muitas outras interpretações do poema se desenvolveram a partir do argumento que Tennyson não se identifica com Ulisses e mais críticas têm sugerido que as supostas inconsistências no personagem de Ulisses são culpa do próprio poeta. Um aspecto fundamental para a leitura afirmativa de "Ulisses" é o contexto biográfico do poema. Tal leitura leva em conta as declarações de Tennyson sobre a escrita do poema — "a necessidade de ir em frente" —, e considera que ele não iria questionar a determinação de Ulisses com ironia quando ele precisasse de uma pessoa forte e semelhante para enfrentar a vida após a morte de Hallam. Ulisses é assim visto como um personagem heróico cuja determinação de procurar "Some work of noble note" ("alguns trabalhos dignos de nota") — verso 52 — é corajoso em face de uma "Still hearth" "calma no lar" — verso 2 — e da velhice.Hughes 1979 p. 194 Tennyson, no entanto, desencorajou uma interpretação autobiográfica dos seus monólogos.Campbell 1999 p. 130 Até o início do século XX, os leitores reagiram a "Ulysses" simpaticamente. O significado do poema foi discutido cada vez mais assim que a importância de Tennyson aumentava. Após Paull F. Baum ter criticado as incoerências e a concepção de Tennyson sobre poema em 1948, a interpretação irônica se tornou dominante.Hughes 1979 p. 200 Baum encontra em "Ulysses" resquícios de heróis imperfeitos de Lord Byron, que similarmente exibe emoções conflitantes, a introspecção auto-crítica, e uma rejeição da responsabilidade social. Mesmo os manifestos finais de Ulisses "de lutar, de procurar, de encontrar, e de não se render" — é enfraquecida pela ironia, quando Baum e críticos posteriores comparam esta linha a "Nula coragem de se apresentar ou se render" de Satanás, em Paradise Lost, de John Milton. (1667)Pettigrew 1963 O aparente desdém de Tennyson para aqueles que o rodeia é uma outra faceta da perspectiva irônica. A declaração de que ele "está casado com uma esposa idosa" indica o seu cansaço em governar uma "raça selvagem" e sugere a sua distância filosófica de seu filho Telêmaco. Uma leitura séptica da segunda estrofe encontra um tributo condescendente para Telêmaco e a rejeição de sua "prudência branda". No entanto, os adjetivos usados para descrever Telêmaco — "inocente", "perspicaz" e "decente" — são palavras com conotações positivas em outras poesias de Tennyson e dentro da tradição clássica, onde "inocente" é um atributo para deuses e heróis. O crítico E. J. Chiasson argumenta em 1954 que Ulisses está sem fé numa pós-vida e que Tennyson usa um "método de indireção" para afirmar a necessidade da fé religiosa por mostrar como a falta de fé de Ulisses leva a sua negligência para com o seu reino e sua família. Chiasson considera o poema como "intratável" no cânone de Tennyson, mas acha que o significado do poema resolve a si mesmo quando a sua indireção é entendida: ilustra a convicção de Tennyson que "desconsidera as sanções religiosas e submete todas as coisas às levas do anseio do repúdio sibarítico ou brutal da responsabilidade e da "vida".Killham 1960 p. 164-173 Outras leituras irônicas têm encontrado a ânsia de Ulisses de desistir, até mesmo morrer, na forma de sua busca proposta. Ao notar o sentimento de passividade do poema, os críticos destacam a tendência de Tennyson para a melancolia. T. S. Eliot considera que "Tennyson não poderia contar uma história apesar de tudo". Ele acha o tratamento de Dante para com Ulisses excitante, enquanto que a peça de Tennyson é "um humor elegíaco". "Ulysses" falta em ação narrativa; a meta do herói é vaga, e, pelo famoso último verso do poema, não é claro pelo que ele está "lutando", ou por que ele se recusa a se render. Segundo o estudioso vitoriano Herbert Tucker, os personagens de Tennyson "seguem" através do tempo e do espaço para serem movidos intimamente.Tucker, Jr., Herbert F. 1983 p. 11 Para Ulisses, a experiência está "em algum lugar lá fora". :...an arch wherethro' :Gleams that untravell'd world whose margin fades :For ever and for ever when I move. :...em arco através do qual :Brilha aquele mundo inexplorado, do qual a margem desaparece :Para sempre e para sempre quando eu sigo. |} Legado thumb|left|Tennyson, como [[poeta laureado, se sirvió de versos para promover el Imperio: "Ulysses" ha sido intepretado como un anticipo del concepto de imperialismo.]] Evaluación contemporánea Las críticas contemporáneas de "Ulysses" fueron positivas y no encontraron ironía en el poema. El autor John Sterling, al igual que Tennyson miembro de los Apóstoles de Cambridge—escribió en Quarterly Review en 1842, "¡Qué grande es 'Ulysses'! En esta obra hay un maravilloso tono épico, y una clara y apasionada sabiduría que talla sus inteligentes palabras y elegantes figuras en un mármol pálido, pero duradero."Quoted in Markley, pág. 124. El volumen de poesía de Tennyson de 1842 impresionó al escritor escocés Thomas Carlyle, que citara 3 versos de "Ulysses" en una carta escrita en 1842 y dirigida a Tennyson— Carlyle comentó, "Estos versos no me entristecen, pero dentro de mi soy todo lagrimas cuando los leo." El escritor y teólogo inglés Richard Holt Hutton resumió el poema como "La amistosa imagen Tennyson del tallado insaciable por una nueva experiencia, proyecto y aventura, bajo el control de una luminosa razón y un voluntad autocontrolada."Quoted in Storch, pág. 283. El poeta contemporáneo Matthew Arnold fue prematuro al observar la ironía narrativa del poema: opinó sobre el discurso de Ulises "lo mínimo en sencillez, lo más in-homérico, que se puede concebir. Homero presenta este pensamiento tal y como emana de su mente: El Sr. Tennyson destila cuidadosamente su pensamiento antes de renunciar a él. Así, se crea un alzado y elaborado entorno." Canonización "Ulysses" tuvo una buena acogida por parte de la crítica, aunque su especial consideración dentro de la obra de Tennyson tardara décadas. Tennyson no lo seleccionó frecuentemente en sus antologías de poesía; por otro lado, la obra fue incluida frecuentemente en las antologías didácticas y sigue siéndolo a día de hoy. La actual relevancia en la obra de Tennyson es el resultado de dos tendencias, según Matthew Rowlinson, estudioso de Tennyson: el alza de los estudios de la poesía formal inglesa a finales del siglo XIX, y el esfuezo victoriano para formular una cultura británica que fuera exportable.Rowlinson (1992). Argumenta que "Ulysses" forma parte de la prehistoria de un un término imperialista que sólo se usa en el lenguaje en 1851. El protagonista suena como un "administrador colonial", y su referencia a la hora de buscar un nuevo mundo (57) se hace eco de la frase "New World", que se acuñara durante el Renacimiento. Si bien "Ulysses" no puede interpretarse abiertamente como imperialista, el trabajo posterior de Tennyson como poeta laureado, en ocasiones, defendió el valor de las Colonias Británicas, o bien fue acusado de jingoísmo. Rowlinson invoca la extensión del teórico marxista Louis Althusser del argumento según el cual la ideología es ahistórica, comentando sobre el poema de Tennyson que "llega antes de una construcción ideológica pero que hace a la gente nostálgica". Legado cultural En un ensayo de 1929, T. S. Eliot definió "Ulysses" como un "poema perfecto".T. S. Eliot (1950). Seected essays, 1917-1932. New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 210. ISBN 0-15-180387-0. En el "Gerontion" (1920) de Elito se puede encontrar un análogo de Ulises. Ambos poemas son narrados por un hombre de avanzada edad contemplando el ocaso de la vida. Un pasaje de "Gerontion" puede interpretarse como un comentario irónico a la líneas introductoras en "Ulysses":Fulweiler, pág. 170. El poeta italiano Giovanni Pascoli (1855–1912) afirmó que su largo poema lírico L'ultimo viaggio fue un intento de reconciliar la caracterización de Ulises en Dante y tensión con la clásica profecia de que Ulises fallecería "de muerte sueva lejos del mar".Stanford, pág. 205. El Ulises de Pascoli deja Ítaca para retomar su épico viaje en lugar de comenzar uno nuevo. "Ulysses" sigue siendo objeto de admiración, incluso a pesar de que el siglo XX trajo nuevas interpretaciones del poema.Pettigrew, pág. 27. El profesor de literatura Basil Willey comentó en 1956, "En 'Ulysses' se expresa objetivamente la percepción de que tiene que continuar adelante y no perderse en la inacción, a lo largo de la historia clásica y no de forma subjetiva como su experiencia personal. Tennyson se aproxima aquí a la perfección de manera que nunca hiciera antes; el poema es impecable en tono de principio a fin; sin rodeos, solemne, libre de una decoración excesiva, y lleno de sentimientos encauzados." En la decimoquinta edición de Bartlett's Familiar Quotations (1980) se citan nueve secciones de "Ulysses", abarcando 36 de las 70 estrofas del poema, en contraste con la novena edición (1981) donde se citaban todas salvos seis. Muchos lectores encuentran las aclamadas estrofas finales de "Ulysses" como fuente de inspiración. La estrofa final del poema se ha usado como eslogan de escuelas y diversos organismos. Las tres estrofas finales fueron grabadas en una cruz en Observation Hill, en la Antártica, para conmemorar al explorador Robert Falcon Scott y su expedición, que murieran al regresar del Polo Sur en 1912: Notas a. Ulysses, con «y», solamente será usado para referirse al título de un poema. En otros casos, será usado Ulises, con «i». b. En este caso, puede referirse al «Ulises» de Dante, suprimiendo la última «s». c. La palabra Ulises (también escrito «Ulixes») es la escritura latina del girego Odiseo, palabra derivada de Odisea. d. Tennyson escribió al mismo margen de Eurípides Hecabe, «Ulises es normalmente experto e insensible.»(A. A. Markley. Stateliest Measures: Tennyson and the Literature of Greece and Rome. Imprensa da Universidade de Toronto, 2004. 0802089372). Referencias Bibliografía * Campbell, Matthew. Rhythm & Will in Victorian Poetry. Cambridge University Press, 1999. ISBN 0-521-64295-7 * Culler, A. Dwight (Maio 1975). "Monodrama and the Dramatic Monologue". PMLA 90 (3): 366-385. DOI:10.2307/461625. * Fulweiler, H. W.. Here a captive heart busted": studies in the sentimental journey of modern literature. Nova Iorque: Fordham University Press, 1993. ISBN 0-8232-1496-6 * Hughes, Linda K. (1979). "Dramatis and private personae: 'Ulysses' revisited". Victorian Poetry 17 (3): 192-203. * Killham, John. Critical essays on the poetry of Tennyson. Londres: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1960. LCC PR5588 .K5 * Markley, A. A.. Stateliest Measures: Tennyson and the Literature of Greece and Rome. University of Toronto Press, 2004. ISBN 0-8020-8937-2 * Pettigrew, John (1963). "Tennyson's 'Ulysses': a reconciliation of opposites". Victorian Poetry 1: 27-45. * Rowlinson, Matthew (1992). "The Ideological Moment of Tennyson's 'Ulysses'". Victorian Poetry 30 (3/4): 265-276. * Rowlinson, M. C.. Tennyson's fixations: psychoanalysis and the topics of the early poetry Victorian literature and culture series. Charlottesville: University Press of Virginia, 1994. ISBN 0-8139-1478-7 * Stanford, W. B. The Ulysses theme: a study in the adaptability of a traditional hero. Dallas, Texas: Spring Publications, 1993 (revisão de 1955). ISBN 0-88214-355-7 * Storch, R. F. (1971). "The fugitive from the ancestral hearth: Tennyson's 'Ulysses'". Texas Studies in Literature and Language 13 (2): 281-297. * Tennyson, A. T. e Day, A.. Alfred Lord Tennyson: selected poems: Penguin classics. Londres: Penguin Books, 1991. ISBN 0-14-044545-5 * Tucker, Jr., Herbert F. (Janeiro 1983). "Tennyson and the Measure of Doom". PMLA 98 (1): 8-20. Enlaces externos * [http://rpo.library.utoronto.ca/poem/2191.html Texto de «Ulysses» en Representative Poetry Online] * Una lectura de «Ulysses» por Sir Lewis Casson (1875–1969) * Ulysses de Alfred Tennyson en ''The Victorian We''b Ulysses (poema) en:Ulysses (poem) fr:Ulysse (poème) id:Ulysses (puisi) pt:Ulysses (poema)